Empress Annihulus
The Empress is actually the first female Taiidan leader ever, she was the Emperor's wife when he went to the Norhik Order prematurely due to his Taiidan Extrosis. She then took on the mantle of leading the Taiidan Empire and is considered the first true evil leader of the Taiidans as she tightened her grip she is actually the reason the males of the Taiidans became very kind to there wives not out of fear of death, but out of true desperation as Empress Annihulus made the males of the Taiidan species nearly slaves and the wives became the leaders. Though many wives in public did go along with it, they out of respect in private didn't flaunt the power they were given. She was the first truly feminist Empress. Personality The butcher of Taiidan, the Harlot of Fury are just nicknames as she would execute male Taiidans for pure pleasure, its most likely due to her husband that caused her hatred of the male population, seeing them as nothing more than just soldiers. She was truly disturbed in the fact that they were "Grunts". Appearance Due to the Norhik Order her mask that she wore became her face when she was awoken. When she awoke she was stripped of her rank as Empress by Xerxes the Supreme Emperor. History She was the granddaughter of Xerxes making her a third generation Taiidan. When she wedded her husband abused her publicly and openly causing a shift in her eyes to the male population that they would destroy the Taiidans and she wasn't evil in the sense that only wanted to kill males but she truly began to believe that all women were being abused. She then attempted to murder her husband and he had to be put in the Norhik Order to ensure he survived. He wouldn't ever be awoken. Then she began to make changes and turned the Taiidans from a Patriach society to a Matriarch society. Awoken When she was awoken her grandfather stripped her of the Empress, but when she told him what he made her marry he begin to sob something wasn't used to. She was given back the title of Empress but she looked at the males and when they saw her the all kneeled before her. Legacy She wasn't just known for her evil, but she was known for many positive aspects of the Taiidans. For one she is the reason the males only marry once and when they die the remember her by becoming celibate out of respect. The males although never treated the females as her husband had they began to look at there wives out of more respect. She is also the primary reason the Taiidans were soo feared during the Reign of Blood, is what the Taiidan Empire was called by the Novan galaxy. She is a direct ancestor to Erex Malren due to him being a former Emperor of Taiidan. She would later change her idea of the males being butchers after she realized all the good the Taiidans have done and she would later remarry and live out the rest of her life in the Imperial Palace. Category:Taiidan Empire Category:Empresses